


The Head Auror’s Husband

by MarsInsane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angels exist, Head Auror!Harry, M/M, Professor!Remus, Secretary!Hermione, angel!Blaise, devoted husband!Draco, magic is used only by Blaise, technically muggle AU, tired!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22031239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsInsane/pseuds/MarsInsane
Summary: Head Auror Harry Potter is attempting to build a better Auror Department outside the Ministry. As the pressure of getting funds takes a toll on his personal life and sanity he asks for guidance from anyone to help. An angel hears his plea. But is he really an angel? Based on the movie The Bishop’s Wife.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Drarry - Relationship, One sided Blaise/Draco
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	The Head Auror’s Husband

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays everyone!
> 
> This was meant to come out Christmas Eve or Day but I only thought about writing it two days before Christmas Eve.
> 
> A few side notes:
> 
> This is an Alternate Reality based on a movie. I tried to fit the HP characters into the roles of the movie characters so if they seem a little Out of Character it’s because they’re being more like the movie character.
> 
> A few of the lines in the story are direct quotes.
> 
> I liked the ring of Auror more than Head Detective or Head Cop so that’s why it’s Auror.
> 
> Just imagine the Ministry but without magic... So any government type building wrought with corruption and biased. 
> 
> If you haven’t seen the old movie I highly suggest it. It’s ridiculous in a fun roundabout way. Also I adore Cary Grant so I may be biased. I like ‘em witty and charming.
> 
> Enjoy! Hope you like it!

A handsome, well dressed man is strolling the snow covered streets. The traffic is heavy but the foot traffic is even heavier in the city. It was only a few days until Christmas.

For as handsome as the well dressed man is, he is easily over looked and forgotten. Even helping a half blind man crossing a busy road or catching a baby carriage before it rolled into traffic made him forgettable, but not the feeling of kindness for the man, nor the reprimand for the mother.

The man stood across the street looking at a blond haired man who was looking in a shop window. The man at the window gazed longingly at a well tailored, If slightly gaudy jacket. The blond sighed and walked on. The well dressed man followed.

———————————-

The blond man approached a shop with many Christmas trees outside. It was typically a florist/herb shop but for the holidays it was the go-to place for the freshest Christmas trees. The blond looked around, inspecting each tree, until he found the perfect one. He walked in the shop and raised an eyebrow at the scene before him.

“This is the smallest, saddest tree you have, Severus.” A man with salt and pepper hair said tiredly, if not amusedly.

“A tree is a tree, Lupin.” Severus said looking very unamused at the other man.

“That price is too high. Its even missing limbs.” Remus Lupin pointed out getting a sneer.

“I don’t do... discounts.” Severus said with such distain making the blond laugh and getting the attention of the two older men.

“Hello Draco.” Remus said with a small smile.

“Hello Professor.” Draco said cordially. He was still reserved with the older man since he had been so terrible to him in his college days. Thanks to his husband’s attachment to the man he was kinder. He didn’t feel he deserved the man’s easy forgiveness though.

“Draco.” Severus said with a hint of warmth in his tone.

“What brings you to this part of town, Draco?” Remus asked.

“Christmas tree shopping. I want the big one by the door, Severus.” Draco said as he pointed out the tree. “And can it be delivered Christmas Eve night? I want it to be a nice surprise for when the kids wake up.”

“Of course.” Severus said sounding bored as he walked out to the tree in question leaving Draco and Remus alone.

“No Harry?” Remus asked. He frowned at the flash of sadness in the blond’s eyes.

“He’s been terribly busy trying to raise the funds for that new building. He aims to have the finances set before the new year.” Draco said with a half hearted smile. “Why are you getting that tree, Professor?”

“Ah this? Reminds me of my childhood. But me and Severus bantering about the price is a yearly ritual for us.” Remus explained as Severus walked back over giving Remus a sour look.

“You can have the pathetic tree at a discounted price. To match your pathetic life style.” Severus said blandly. Draco looked offended for Remus but Remus just snorted.

“Always a charmer, Severus.” Remus said getting a narrow eyed look.

“Your tree will be delivered Christmas Eve.” Severus said turning his attention to Draco and handing him a slip of paper.

“Thank you.” Draco said. His eyes widened when he caught the time on his watch. “I have to go. It was lovely seeing you Severus. Professor.”

Severus raised his eyebrow in amusement making Draco roll his eyes. His manner etiquette kicked in when he was rushed. Draco shook Remus’s hand in a firm handshake.

“Before you leave, take this.” Remus said reaching into his pocket and pulling out an antique coin. “It’s not much but it started me on my career path to teaching history. It hasn’t been of much use these days though.”

“Professor! I-“ Draco started.

“No. Take it. And you and Harry should come by my flat at some point. We can all catch up.” Remus said, patting the hand that was curled around the coin.

“Alright. Definitely. Thank you, Professor!” Draco said as he pocketed the coin. With one last nod at Severus he quickly left the shop to hail a cab.

—————————

“Why Professor! It is you!” Remus had just walked out of the shop when he literally ran into a well dressed man.

“Uh Yes, it is me.” Remus said befuddled as he tried to sidestep the man.

“You don’t recognize me?” The handsome man asked. Remus properly looked at him.

“Of course I do... Was it Vienna?” Remus asked.

“Vienna! You do remember.” The man said happily.

“Of course, one of my lectures.” Remus said.

“Of course.” The man agreed. Remus nodded along with the man.

“Alright, well goodbye.” Remus said trying to once again sidestep the man but was once more blocked.

“Professor, I couldn’t help but notice your handsome company.” The man said. 

“Severus?” Remus asked in surprise. The man chuckled.

“No, no. The blond man.” The man clarified.

“Oh, Draco? What about him?” Remus asked perplexed.

“He seemed sad.” The man said.

“Yes. He has seen happier days I admit. Do you know him?” Remus asked curiously.

“Of course. Have a good evening Professor.” The man said and then quickly walked away leaving Remus befuddled. 

————————-

Draco entered his home to be greeted by his live-in maid, Luna, who helped him take his overcoat off. He rifled through the pockets before she took it away and held the coin in his hand as he approached the doors to the drawing room. He took a breath in and opened the door. All talking ceased as all eyes turned to him.

“Forgive me for my lateness. I got hung up with Christmas shopping. Is the meeting going well?” Draco asked politely. An elegant elderly woman gave him a pinched look while looking down at blueprints.

“No it is not.” Mrs. McGonagall said imperiously. “Before you interrupted with your late entrance we had a disagreement. As I am a main sponsor, and the one who encouraged your promotion, even at your young age, I would think I’d get some say in the building process.”

“Mrs. McGonagall, this is a place that is meant to garner peace for the people.” Harry pointed out. “Having your husband be the main focal point tells people ‘this is for the wealthy and well off.’”

“I admit I’m starting to lose faith in having you promoted.” Mrs. McGonagall said with a sniff. “We’ll speak on this later, when you’ve come to your senses.”

Mrs. McGonagall walked out of the room, Draco moving quickly out of her way. The rest of the committee followed behind. Luna was there with everyone’s coats in hand. Draco held the door open for everyone as they exited, the last woman actually responding to his farewells and then covering her mouth as if she had done something forbidden.

“Well that could have gone better.” Harry said as he headed back to the drawing room, Draco following after him after shutting the door.

“Dinner will be served soon.” Luna said airily as she walked through to the dining room.

“Are you alright?” Draco asked. Harry let out a tired sigh.

“I had great respect for Mrs. McGonagall but it feels like this is a monument for her late husband. I understand wanting to honor those you love but there are actual ways to do that.” Harry said as he stood up to pace.

“I think you stood up to her wonderfully.” Draco said. 

“I appreciate your appreciation but where are the funds for the new building?” Harry asked rhetorically. 

“Here.” Draco said handing the coin to Harry.

“What’s this?” Harry asked as he turned the coin over in his hand.

“A contribution. From Professor Lupin.” Draco said warmly.

“What good is this? It’s useless.” Harry said as he tossed it on the table. Draco tried to not let his smile fall.

“It’s something though. Now you just need a million more.” Draco said with his back to Harry.

“Draco, don’t be flippant about this!” Harry said harshly. Draco quickly turned to look at Harry with a frown. Harry shut his eyes and opened them again looking apologetic.

“Can we serve dinner? If we wait any longer the chicken will over cook.” Luna said from the doorway.

“We’ll be right there, Luna.” Draco said not taking his eyes off Harry as Luna left the room. “Harry if only you could see your poor harassed face.”

“You haven’t done very much to help it.” Harry snapped back. 

“Harry, I’m sorry but Mr. Shacklebot is on the line. He said it’s urgent.” A no nonsense looking woman said stepping out of a room across the hall.

“Tell him he’ll call him back, Hermione.” Draco said firmly. She nodded and went back into the room. Draco shut the doors to drawing room. “What’s happened to us Harry?”

“What?” Harry asked confused. 

“We used to have such fun. You, and I, and the kids. We used to be happy. We used to make other people happy, well you did. That was what you were good at. Not politics or financing.” Draco explain. 

“Draco, look at the bigger picture. I want this new office to inspire hope. To be a place that tells people the law is on their side. I want-“ Harry started. 

“Oh never mind Harry. Keep it for your next committee meeting.” Draco said tiredly as he headed to the dining room. Harry followed after. 

They both sat down at opposite sides of the long table in stony silence. Draco ate his starter quietly as Harry stared at him. He glanced at his food and moved it around a little but didn’t eat any.

“Draco. Let’s go out tomorrow.” Harry said.

“Out? And do what?” Draco asked curiously.

“Just walk. Like we used to. We can shop and watch the ice skaters. And get lunch together. At Fleur’s.” Harry said. He relaxed under the happy smile Draco aimed at him.

“Fleur’s? It’s been years since we’ve been there. You mean it? You’re not busy?” Draco asked.

“I’m sure I can move things around. But I promise we’ll go out.” Harry said. Draco was about to say something else when Hermione appeared.

“I’m sorry, Harry. He’s being very insistent that he speaks to you.” Hermione said sounding annoyed. Harry sighed but stood up to follow Hermione out. Draco frowned as they walked out.

“Keep the soup warm, Harry had to take a phone call.” Draco said to Luna as she came to collect the barely eaten starters.

—————————

“I understand but... Yes, I get that... But... Alright. I’ll come to the board meeting tomorrow at 11.” Harry confirmed tiredly on the phone in his office. 

“Hermione, can you-“ 

“Meeting with Shacklebot. 10:30 AM.  
Board meeting 11 AM. Tomorrow. Thursday.” Hermione repeated back while writing it down in Harry’s calendar. 

“You might as well go home now.” Harry said staring down at his crowded desk. 

“But there’s still so much to do.” Hermione said in surprise. 

“You must be tired.” Harry instead of negating that fact. 

“Thank you?” Hermione asked. “Don’t forget you speak at the junior assembly at the Hotel McGonagall.”

“What time was that?” Harry asked trying not to sound surprised. 

“Lunch. One o’clock. You made the appointment over a month ago.” Hermione explained. She then turned and grabbed her large purse. She turned to look at Harry as she left the room, slowly closing the door behind her. “Goodnight Harry.”

“Goodnight Hermione.” Harry muttered absentmindedly as he looked around his office distractedly, not even hearing the door close. 

Harry started walking around his office looking and feeling lost. He looked at a large photo he had of Draco that was on a side table. But then he turned his attention to a large portrait of the future Auror office that Mrs. McGonagall commissioned. 

“What should I do?” Harry murmured, resting his hands on the fireplace mantel. His eyes widened when the picture seemed to glow. He stared in amazement but snapped out of it when he heard his office door open and close. 

“Yes?” He asked as he gathered his wits about him and turned. No one was there. He walked to the door to check if someone was outside the door but no one was around. He shut it and turned only to encounter a handsome, well dressed man standing by his fireplace smiling at him. 

“Good evening.” The man said. 

“Good evening?” Harry responded in confusion. “What can I do for you?”

“That’s not the question.” The man said. 

“Then what is it?” Harry asked. 

“What can I do for you?” The man asked stepping closer. 

“Look,” Harry started feeling like the rugs been pulled out from under him. “You’ll have to phone my secretary to make an appointment. I’m in the middle of dinner-“

“I know. Your soup will keep warm. You asked for help.” The man said. Harry stared at him wide eyed. 

“Who told you I asked for help?” Harry asked. 

“You’re a good man Harry. You were heard.” The man said walking to the other side of the fireplace mantel. “I was instructed to come here.”

“Who are you?” Harry asked. 

“I’m an angel.” The man said. 

“Excuse me?” Harry asked thinking he heard wrong. 

“I’m an angel.” The man said once more. “Still in training.”

“I’ve finally done it. I’ve lost it.” Harry said running a hand roughly through his hair. The handsome man just smiled at him. 

“I get it. This is a bit bizarre and hard to believe. I’m not one of the more important angels, of course. But I was assigned to this district temporarily.” The man said as he walked over to the chairs by the side table. 

“You see, we’re everywhere, helping people who deserve to be...” The man said but got distracted as he looked down at the picture of Draco. “To be helped.” He finished. “There are many people in the city walking around that you might look at one of them. It could either be the face of a murderer or the face of an angel.”

The man started walking towards him prompting Harry to walk backwards away from him. The man stopped and looked up at the portrait of the Auror building. Harry made sure to keep his distance. 

“You are having some problems in the building of the Auror office.” The angel stated. 

“Yes.” Harry said. 

“Fine looking building. It’ll look great once built.” The man said conversationally. “Well, Harry. Do you believe I am what I say I am?”

“How would I know?” Harry asked confused. 

“You’re an Auror. A damn fine one if the stories are true. What does your gut instinct tell you?” The man asked. 

“I... I don’t know anymore. Can you perform a miracle?” Harry asked instead. 

“If I need to.” The man said. 

“Then do it. Build my building for me. With one wave of your hand.” Harry said. 

“You don’t want me to do that. How would you explain it?” The man asked amused. “Tell the world you’re being visited by an angel? You can’t do that.” The man headed towards the office door, Harry trailing after him. The office door suddenly opened. 

“Is anything wrong? I-“ Draco started as he came into the office but stopped short at seeing the other man. “Oh I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-“

“Draco, if you don’t mind.” Harry cut in as he stepped closer to Draco. Draco turned to leave. 

“How do you do, Draco?” The man asked prompting Draco to stop and look at him. “I’m Blaise. I’m going to be helping Harry with his work.”

“You’re going to be his assistant?” Draco asked hopefully as he laid a hand on Harry’s arm, not seeing the incredulous look Harry was giving Blaise. 

“That’s right. I’m here to take care of things and make sure Harry gets the rest and relaxation he deserves.” Blaise explained. 

“That’s what I’ve been asking for.” Draco said sounding relieved. 

“You to?” Blaise asked playfully. 

“Harry I’m so relieved. You found someone to help. Where are you from?” Draco asked. 

“All over.” Blaise said. 

“Yes but where?” Draco asked. 

“Draco.” Harry said getting the blonds attention. “The truth is, he says he’s a-“ Harry stopped speaking when Blaise stepped right next to him. 

“I’ve been doing some social services in town.” Blaise said. 

“And you’re going to help Harry?” Draco asked. 

“For however long is necessary.” Blaise said. 

“Draco, I need to speak to this... gentleman. I’ll see you in a moment.” Harry said trying to get Draco to leave. Draco started to but turned back. 

“We’re having dinner, won’t you join us?” Draco asked. Harry looked disgruntled. 

“That’s very kind of you but I have work to do in town. You know what I mean, Harry. So many good people making so many mistakes.” Blaise said. Harry just stared at him. 

“Then we’ll see you tomorrow?” Draco asked. 

“Indeed. Bright and early.” Blaise said. Draco turned his attention to Harry. 

“Whenever you’re ready.” Draco said. Harry nodded. “Goodnight Blaise.”

“Goodnight Draco.” Blaise said sweetly. Draco stared at him for a few seconds smiling and then finally left, shutting the door behind him. 

“Are you sure you’re an angel?” Harry asked suspiciously. He didn’t like the way the angel was looking at his husband. 

“I know it’s hard to believe but you just have to.” Blaise explained. 

“Yes but how long?” Harry asked. 

“Until you say you have no further need of me. Then I’ll be gone and forgotten.” Blaise explained. “Anyway, Draco is waiting. Go to the dining table.”

“Yes...” Harry agreed and turned to open the door but turned back around to speak some more. “But I don’t-“

The room was once more empty. Harry walked to the middle and looked around but Blaise was nowhere. Harry ran his hand through his hair erratically as he walked out of the office to join Draco.

“Harry? What’s the rest of Blaise’s name?” Draco asked curiously. 

“I don’t know.” Harry said in a daze. He grabbed his water glass and took a sip, his hand shaking the whole time, rattling the ice. 

“Are you nervous, love?” Draco asked worriedly. 

“No.” Harry said, setting the drink down.

———————

The next day had Draco getting ready happily. It had been too long since they had all gone out. Luna was helping the kids get ready as Draco headed down to Harry’s office. Thinking on it, Harry barely ate breakfast this morning.

“Good morning, Draco.” Blaise said as Draco walked the rest of the way down.

“Good morning, Blaise. Lovely day.” Draco said happily as he walked over to Harry.

“Lovely.” Blaise repeated as he watched Draco.

“Harry and I are going out today.” Draco explained.

“I’m sorry Draco. I found out I have appointments today.” Harry said feeling terrible as the smile fell off Draco’s face.

“You what?” Draco said quietly.

“It’s Mr. Shacklebot, you see. And then a board meeting and then...” Harry started rambling and glanced over as Blaise got closer to them. “Then the junior assembly.”

“You promised though, Harry.” Draco said.

“I know I did.” Harry said shortly. Draco glanced over at Blaise.

“Blaise can represent you at the meetings. Couldn’t you?” Draco suggested.

“Can I?” Blaise asked. Harry gave him a critical look.

“That’s out of the question. They expect me. They would never do it if I sent an a..ssistant.” Harry said. He looked at Draco and saw his eyes turn downcast and a frown mar his face. “Excuse me.” He said to Blaise as he led Draco out into the hall. He opened his mouth to speak but stopped to look at Blaise. Blaise was looking at Draco intently but when he saw Harry looking at him he smiled and walked fully into the office.

“See, I can’t explain.” Harry said desperately. Draco looked up at him with hurt in his eyes.

“You don’t have to explain. This is the way it is and this is the way it will always be. We’ve just got to get used to it.” Draco said spitefully. “I’ll tell Luna she can have the day off to Christmas shop while I take the kids out.” 

With that Draco hurried up the stairs without looking back at Harry. Harry stared up the stairs sadly and then ran a hand through his hair. He walked back into his office and saw Blaise looking through the money pledges. 

“I see Mrs. McGonagall has pledged quite a hefty sum but has not yet sent her check.” Blaise said waving the small index card around.

“Never mind those, that’s work for a bookkeeper not an a-angel.” Harry stuttered.

“Huh starting to believe in me?” Blaise asked as he walked closer.

“I don’t know what you are or where you came from or who sent you here. I just want you to hurry up with whatever you’re here to do because there’s no time to lose.” Harry said agitated.

“The building must be built?” Blaise asked.

“Obviously. That’s the most important thing.” Harry said.

“Or because Draco must be happy?” Blaise asked. “It’s difficult to help you if you don’t make it clear what you want.”

“Well, I... And th-the...” Harry pointed at the picture and pointed up at the ceiling. He then glanced at his watch. Noticing the time he quickly walked out of the office to grab his coat and hat out of the hallway closet. As he headed to the front door he noticed Blaise standing by the doorway to his office, still holding the index cards. 

“What do you intend to do today?” Harry asked suspiciously.

“Well, this card index file seems to be an awful mess. I think I’ll reorganize these.” Blaise said.

“I think you’re wasting your time.” Harry said.

“Ahh remember that we are even interested in the lowliest sparrow.” Blaise said.

Harry walked passed him to the front door. He turned to look at Blaise, who was watching him. When he stepped out the door he turned to see Blaise turned away and looking up the stairs. Harry glanced up but saw nothing. Blaise just looked back at him and waved the index cards at him. Harry finally left staring through the front door suspiciously until he was gone from view.

Blaise walked across to the drawing room looking around as if he had heard something. He came across the coin that Professor Lupin had given Draco and picked it up to inspect it. He turned when he heard footsteps behind him.

“Hello Albus. Hello Scorpius.” Blaise said with a smile as he turned to encounter two boys standing in the hall looking at him.

“Are you Blaise?” Albus, the spitting image of his dad Harry in everything except his eyes, asked.

“Yes. How did you know?” Blaise asked as he approached them. Scorpius, the spitting image of his father Draco, hid behind Albus.

“Father told us. He said you’re the new assistant.” Albus said.

“That’s right.” Blaise said.

“Father also said you were nice.” Albus said trying to get Scorpius out from behind him.

“That’s very kind of your father.” Blaise said with a smile.

“Father also said that with you here maybe we’d actually see dad.” Albus said, sounding a little snide about it. Blaise’s eyebrows raised in surprise at the tone.

“Albus.” Draco said tiredly as he walked down the stairs, a boy a few years older than the two carrying a little girl with red hair right behind him.

“This must be James and little Lily.” Blaise said. James nodded at him as Lily waved her arms.

“I asked our cook to leave a meal out for you for when you get hungry.” Draco said as he made sure everyone was bundled up. Blaise went and fetched the baby carriage earning a kind smile from Draco as James placed Lily securely in it.

“Thank you Draco.” Blaise said. He then went over and held the door open for everyone.

“Bye Blaise.” Albus said as he tugged Scorpius out the door, James followed after with the baby carriage, Lily waving her arms once again.

“Bye Albus, Scorpius, James, Lily. Have a great day Draco.” Blaise said. Draco nodded and followed his children out, Blaise shutting the door behind them.

Blaise looked at the cards in his hand and headed back into the office. He glanced out the office window and then walked back to the card catalogue. He tossed the cards into the air and instead of them scattering they hovered above the catalogue. Blaise waved his hands and pointed out where certain cards were supposed to go. He finished organizing in five seconds flat.

Blaise hurried out of the office to the hallway closet to retrieve his coat. As he was putting it on he felt hands helping him put it on. He turned to see Luna helping him.

“Thank you, Luna.” Blaise said genuinely.

“Aren’t you going to wear a hat?” Luna asked.

“I never use one.” Blaise responded.

“It’s very cold outside.” Luna said.

“The cold never bothered me anyway.” Blaise said. Luna pushed passed him into the closet.

“I think you should wear this anyway.” Luna said as she grabbed a garish looking scarf and turned to Blaise. “I bought this for Harry last Christmas but he’s never worn it.” 

“It’s lovely.” Blaise said letting Luna drape it around his neck and tucking it into his coat. “I’m sure Harry will appreciate it when he sees it on me. Thank you.”

Blaise turned and headed for the door. Luna suddenly rushed to the door before he got to it and opened it for him. “Good bye.” He said laughingly.

——————-

“Mind if I join you?” Blaise asked. He was at the local park outside the city, which was a winter wonderland. There were plenty of children out enjoying the day, judging from all the happy yelling and screaming. 

“Blaise! What are you doing here?” Draco asked surprised.

“I finished early and I let the cook know not to leave food out for me.” Blaise said as he gazed down at Draco. Draco had his hand on the baby carriage, holding a little mittened hand in his own.

“Father!” Albus came running over holding Scorpius’s hand. Albus looked mad while Scorpius looked like he was about to cry.

“What’s wrong?” Draco asked tensing up.

“James’ is a jerk!” Albus said. Draco’s tense shoulders relaxed.

“What did he do now?” Draco asked annoyed.

“He told all the other kids that we couldn’t play in the snowball fight because we couldn’t throw a snowball as far as he could spit.” Albus said.

“I can help you.” Blaise cut in. All eyes turned to him. “Come on.” Blaise led the boy’s back over to the other kids.

“Hey fellas! What’s the point of the game?” Blaise asked. The kids turned to him. One kid wearing a crown over his snow hat piped up.

“It’s not a game. It’s a battle! They defend the fortress while we try to take it over.” The kid said. 

“And why can’t these two join?” Blaise asked gesturing to Albus and Scorpius.

“James says they’re not that good. We only take the best on our side.” The kid said snidely.

“They can’t be on my team!” James called from next to the fortress. Everyone laughed.

“Come here you two.” Blaise said as he saw Albus about to explode. “I’m gonna show you the perfect snowball and the perfect throw.”

Albus and a red faced Scorpius followed him a little bit away. They then squatted down when Blaise squatted down.

“Alright. So you pick up the snow and back it tight.” Blaise made a snowball and handed it to Scorpius and then made one for Albus. They then stood up. “Then you aim at your target.” Both boys aimed at James. “Then let it fly.” Both snowballs hit James squarely in the face.

“Hey!” James squawked.

“They threw a curve!” The kid from earlier yelled excitedly. He then ran over and grabbed both Albus and Scorpius. “You’re on my team!”

Blaise sauntered over to Draco and saw him watching the snowball fight.

“Do you think they’ll get hurt?” Draco asked.

“Probably.” Blaise said as he sat down next to Draco. He wiggled his fingers at Lily making her giggle.

“Thank you.” Draco said after a moment. “James tries to act mature but then he does that.” Draco said making a vague gesture. “I think seeing all those toys in the windows on Main Street addled his brain.”

They sat and watched the snowball fight, chatting about nothing. Blaise got to hold Lily for a little bit but she wanted Draco to hold her more. He eventually put her back in the baby carriage. The fight seemed to be winding down after a good while. 

“Father! Father!” Scorpius ran over looking disheveled, an equally disheveled Albus behind him. “We won!”

“You did?” Draco asked happy at his son’s excitement.

“Hey come on! They’re passing out the medals!” The kid with the crown came over and dragged them back to the play area. Draco watched as James slowly tromped over to them.

“How about we get some food?” Blaise said also watching James. He used a little angel magic to dry the worst of the moisture. James’ tense posture relaxed a little.

“I really should get them home.” Draco said as he lifted Lily up and cradled her against him. She was getting fussy.

“We could get food after.” Blaise pointed out.

“Luna has the day off to shop and I don’t want the kids home alone.” Draco said grunting when Lily smacked him.

“Why here’s Luna now.” Blaise said with a tilt of his head. Draco turned in surprise as their maid walked over arms full of packages.

“Luna, what are you doing here?” Draco asked perplexed.

“I’m not quite sure. I just suddenly wanted to come to the park. And before I knew it, I had finished all my shopping. It was like a miracle.” Luna said even sounding surprised herself. “Do you want me to take the children home?”

“Would you Luna? That would be grand.” Blaise answered instead. He smiled charmingly at Draco. Draco stared at Blaise with a slight frown but turned to Luna and nodded.

“James...” Draco started as Luna started putting some of her packages under the carriage. “Why didn’t you want Albus and Scorpius to play?”

“They couldn’t throw a snowball before.” James said as he kicked at the snow, not looking at Draco. Draco handed Lily to Luna and gave James his full attention.

“I don’t think that’s why.” Draco stated. James huffed and crossed his arms.

“They’re little kids. I don’t play with little kids.” James said stubbornly. Draco just raised an eyebrow.

“They’re your little brothers.” Draco pointed out. “They look up to you and just want to play with you. You’re never too old to play with anyone.”

James stared and pouted at the ground. Draco just shook his head and stood up only to hug James. James grunted and tried to get away but Draco just held on tightly. Albus and Scorpius ran over to them.

“Are we hugging James?” Scorpius asked happily. Without waiting for a reply he joined in. Draco smirked as James mumbled annoyed but didn’t struggle away. He finally let go.

“Luna will be taking you home.” Draco explained, mainly to Albus. Scorpius was still holding onto James, who had an arm slung around the younger boy’s shoulders.

“And you will be doing what?” Albus asked suspiciously crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow. Albus had more of Draco’s mannerisms than Harry’s, which amused Draco. 

“Running errands. I want you all to get home, dried, and warm.” Draco said as he kissed the top of each boy’s head.

“Yes father.” They said in unison. Draco leaned down and kissed Lily’s nose turning her unhappy baby noises to a happy giggle.

“And I expect to hear a play by play of your snowball fight.” Draco called after them, watching fondly as they followed Luna. He turned to Blaise and saw him watching him with a smile.

“Hungry?” Blaise asked.

“Yes, But I’d like to stop by a few of the shops on Main Street.” Draco said. His stomach growled earning an amused smile. “Perhaps food first. Where did you have in mind?”

“I’ve heard good things about a place called Fleur’s. Heard of it?” Blaise asked. Draco got a dreamy look in his eyes.

“Oh yes. I know it. It’s been years since I’ve been.” Draco said.

“Well then, no time like the present.” Blaise said as he indicated for Draco to lead the way.

———————-

They walked into a crowded restaurant that looked like a French bistro, almost all the tables full. A beautiful woman dressed in a smart suit approached the two of them. She looked as if she could be related to Draco.

“Draco, Darling!” The woman said with a hint of a French accent.

“Fleur.” Draco said warmly. She leaned in and kissed both his cheeks.

“It’s been too long.” Fleur said.

“Much too long. You know how Harry’s been busy.” Draco said regretfully.

“Ah, Yes. His work. He’s much too busy to see us anymore.” Fleur said not masking her disappointment. “We understand though. Of course we understand.”

Fleur stepped back and indicated to them to follow her. Draco nodded at three people sitting at a table as they walked by. Their eyes followed Draco and Blaise as they were sat at a table within eyesight of them.

“Friends of yours?” Blaise asked as he glanced over at the people.

“Yes, well, more like acquaintances. They’re part of the committee to get the building up and running.” Draco explained. Fleur approached them to give them menus.

“No need. Just give us the best meal you can think of.” Blaise said giving the menus back. Fleur raised an eyebrow but looked intrigued.

“A gourmand, eh?” Fleur said. She then listed a meal in French that she thought would be perfect. Blaise responded in French with an alternative. Fleur nodded but rolled her eyes as she walked away from the table.

“You speak French... abysmally.” Draco commented. Blaise looked offended.

“I worked in Paris and I’ll have you know they liked my French.” Blaise said.

“It’s passable but you are undeniably not French.” Draco snarked.

“Thank you?” Blaise asked earning a snort of amusement.

“You know Blaise, I wonder about you.” Draco said.

“You do?” Blaise asked surprised.

“You seem to know so much, it makes me almost uncomfortable.” Draco said.

“Well then I’m sorry I ever learned anything.” Blaise said almost seriously. Draco shook his head.

“I am glad you knew about Fleur’s. It’s so nice to be back here.” Draco said looking around fondly.

“You have memories of being here?” Blaise asked. Draco nodded. “You and Harry come here often?”

“Yes. He was never big on French food but he brought me here on our first date. I fell in love.” Draco said.

“Fell in love with the food or Harry?” Blaise asked.

“Both. He even proposed to me here.” Draco said with a soft smile.

“Then I understand why you love it.” Blaise said. He looked up and saw a woman dressed as a fortune teller walk by holding cards. He got her attention and she walked over to hand him a card, then walked off. “Palm reading. Want your fortune told?”

“No thanks.” Draco said. “Do you?”

“No. I know too much about myself as is.” Blaise said.

“You’re lucky. I feel as if I know so little about myself.” Draco said.

“May I look at your hand?” Blaise asked.

“Oh? A palm reader as well. Do you tell the future?” Draco asked and held his hand palm up. Blaise delicately held his hand. One of the committee members turned to tell the others. 

“Within reason.” Blaise said with a smile.

“What do you see?” Draco asked.

“Why, there’s blue in your eyes.” Blaise said entranced but continued. “I see a man who loves his family. I see a man who’s adored. I see a rich full life.”

“Do you see the Auror office?” Draco asked.

“No, that’s a bit fuzzy.” Blaise said.

“The children?” Draco asked.

“No reason to worry about them.” Blaise reassured. Draco blinked a few times seeming to come out of a daze.

“Blaise, not once have you looked at my palm.” Draco pointed out. “I don’t know if you’re joking or if you’re serious.”

“I’m at my most serious when I’m joking.” Blaise said. Draco laughed but looked over to see all three of the committee members staring at them, not even trying to be discreet.

“Excuse me, Draco. Need to do something about that.” Blaise said as he stood up. He then walked over to the table the three people were sitting at. “Forgive me for coming over but I wanted to introduce myself. My name is Blaise and I believe you’re all good friends of Draco’s. We were wondering if you’d care to join us for lunch.”

All three of them started to say various forms of no thank you and tried to make their excuses. One stood up and Blaise blocked the walkway as he charmed them into joining him and Draco. They immediately started agreeing and walked over to the table Draco was sitting at. Two of them sat in the booth next to him on either side, while the third and Blaise took some chairs to sit at the table. Blaise took the liberty of ordering some alcohol for the committee members.

——————————

Harry walked in the house and immediately called out for Draco. He looked around the ground floor and then started to head up the stairs. He heard a noise behind him and turned.

“Luna. I thought you’d be out.” Harry said surprised. 

“We thought you’d be out as well.” Luna said.

“Yes. I canceled my appointment. Are Draco and the children home?” Harry asked.

“The children are.” Luna said.

“And Draco?” Harry asked.

“He went to lunch with Blaise.” Luna explained. Harry’s jaw clenched.

“With Blaise?” Harry asked tensely.

“Yes?” Luna asked confused. “I thought you knew.”

“Yes. Of course.” Harry said as he walked passed Luna to head into his office. He slammed the door behind him making Luna flinch. A look of understanding came over her face.

“Ooooh.” Luna said lowly as she headed for the kitchen, glancing once more at the door with that same look.

—————————-

Draco and Blaise were strolling down the street. Blaise was carrying a few bags that were obviously toys for the children. Draco tossed a coin in Santa’s “chimney” to donate for the local church, nodding at the man dressed as Santa.

“You know Santa doesn’t look like that.” Blaise said.

“Oh? Know him do you?” Draco asked sarcastically.

“I do. He’s a nice chap.” Blaise said with a straight face.

“Well tell the boys all about him. James is trying to convince the younger ones that Santa isn’t real. I’d like for them to believe for as long as possible.” Draco said. 

“I will.” Blaise said and turned to see Draco standing at a window display. “You like that jacket, don’t you?”

“I’m crazy about it.” Draco said.

“Let’s go in and buy it.” Blaise said reaching for Draco’s arm.

“What? No.” Draco laughed it off as he grabbed Blaise’s hand. “Besides it’s too...”

“Too what? Too attractive? Nothing could be-“ Blaise started but turned when he saw a familiar face. “Why my old friend Professor Lupin.” Remus started to turn away.

“Professor Lupin.” Draco said happily.

“Draco!” Remus said in surprise. “Are you with this man?”

“Yes of course. This is Blaise.” Draco said.

“The Professor knows me well. University of Vienna.” Blaise said.

“Yes, I’ve been thinking about that. I don’t believe you’ve ever been to Vienna in your life.” Remus said steadfastly. Draco looked at Blaise with a raised eyebrow.

“It’s a game we play. He pretends he’s never seen me before.” Blaise explained.

“I don’t know who he is, Draco. But I don’t trust him.” Remus said leaning in towards Draco while eyeing Blaise who was just smiling.

“Professor, this is Harry’s new assistant.” Draco said.

“So you know him?” Remus asked getting a nod from Draco. “In that case why don’t you two stop by my humble abode for some Yuletide cheer?”

“I really can’t. I need to get home. I should...” Draco started but looked st Blaise. “Perhaps for a few minutes.”

“Excellent. Follow me.” Remus said.

——————————-

Harry tried reading the newspaper but it wasn’t holding his attention. He stood up and started pacing. He decided to see what was happening in the kitchen. He heard the front door open and immediately went to see Draco.

“Oh Harry! Sorry we’re so late.” Draco said as he balanced against the wall. Blaise was helping Draco take his snow boots off.

“Welcome back.” Harry said reflexively.

“We had a wonderful time.” Draco said as he walked over to hug and kiss him. “I wish you were with us.”

“I wish so too. The boys told me all about the snow fight.” Harry said.

“Did they? We had drinks with Professor Lupin. And we had lunch at Fleur’s.” Draco said happily. “Are the boys in bed yet?”

“No they’re waiting to see you.” Harry said tersely. 

“I’ll just go up and say goodnight.” Draco said not noticing Harry’s tone as he walked to the stairs and hurried up.

Harry watched as Draco went up the stairs while Blaise watched him. Harry finally turned to look at Blaise. He took a few deep breaths and unclenched his hands from behind his back.

“I trust you had a profitable afternoon, Blaise?” Harry asked.

“Oh yes. Did you have a profitable afternoon, Harry?” Blaise fired back. Harry looked down at the scarf around Blaise’s neck.

“Not really.” Harry said quietly. “I’d like to see you for a moment.”

“Certainly.” Blaise said as they both walked into the office. Harry shut and locked the door behind them, taking the key out of the keyhole and holding onto it.

“Can you prove to me you’re an angel?” Harry asked seriously.

“Proof? Like a document? An angel needs no passport.” Blaise said.

“I want to see you perform a miracle.” Harry said pacing.

“What kind?” Blaise asked.

“Make my desk fly around the room.” Harry said.

“Harry, I didn’t come to your aid to do parlor tricks.” Blaise said.

“I don’t think you’re an angel.” Harry said. “I think you’re a demon right out of He-“

“Haaa.” Blaise gasped trying not to laugh.

“Anyway, you know how I feel.” Harry said. Blaise nodded and then turned to head to the door. “Wait a minute! There’s another thing.” Harry said as he pointed the key at Blaise. 

Blaise opened the locked door and walked out, shutting it behind him. Harry walked over to the door and tried to open it but couldn’t. It wasn’t until he unlocked the door that he could open it. Harry just quietly sat in the chair by the door staring off into space. 

—————————-

“Hermione, get Mrs. McGonagall on the phone.” Harry said. He missed a day of appointments yesterday trying to be with Draco so he had to make up a few. He glared at Blaise who was hanging around his office.

Blaise had been in the drawing room with the children telling them stories. Harry hadn’t been in the best mood walking down the stairs so seeing that irritated him more. He felt like he was being replaced. In his own home.

“Mrs. McGonagall.” Hermione said as she handed him the phone.

“Hello. Mrs. McGonagall? Yes I must speak with you, this afternoon if possible. No?” Harry asked. Blaise tilted his head. “Five? That’s perfect. I’ll see you at your home at five o’clock. Good bye.”

“Harry. You didn’t make an appointment, did you?” Draco had just walked in the office hearing the end of Harry’s phone call.

“Yes. It was very urgent and that was the only time available.” Harry explained confused.

“Harry. The benefit for your old office? The one you were in before you were promoted. The one that is doing too well that the ministry keeps cutting funds for.” Draco explained. Harry’s eyes shut in annoyance at himself.

“I... you’ll have to go without me until I can get there.” Harry said. Draco frowned at him.

“You know I don’t like going to these events alone.” Draco said. Their attention turned to look at Blaise who had stepped closer to them. Harry’s face turned stony.

“I could represent you to Mrs. Mcgonagall.” Blaise suggested. Harry shook his head.

“No. I have to be the one to speak to Mrs. Mcgonagall.” Harry said.

——————-

The three of them were in the back of a cab, Harry sitting in the middle. Harry was going to Mrs. Mcgonagall’s. Blaise and Draco were going to the benefit. Harry would finish as quickly as possible and meet them at the old office.

“The large house at the end.” Harry said to the driver as they got closer. “I trust you have money for the cab.”

“Why would you think that?” Blaise asked. Harry gave him a look but handed him some money. When Blaise kept staring at him he gave him a little bit more.

They pulled up to a very elegant mansion. Blaise got out of the car, letting Harry out. Harry looked back at Draco as he straightened his jacket out.

“I’ll try to make this short.” Harry said.

“Please do.” Draco said a little imploringly.

Harry stared at Blaise suspiciously as he got back in the cab. Blaise simply smiled at him from the window. Harry watched as the cab drove away and made his way to the door.

———————————-

Harry stood in the very extravagantly furnished East Drawing Room in the McGonagall stately mansion. It wasn’t the first time he’d been to the mansion, of course, but this was the first time he didn’t take any notice of the room he was in. He was too busy thinking of that man with his husband.

Mrs. Mcgonagall walked in wearing an elegant dress that was not something Harry thought was meant to be worn just around the house. But the woman did keep busy with her many committees and events. It wasn’t his place to know what the woman did.

“Let’s cut to the heart of the matter.” Mrs. McGonagall said in lieu of a greeting.

“I’m sorry for what I said and implied at our last meeting. I agree with the changes you want.” Harry said. Mrs. McGonagall blinked in surprise but sat on her couch, indicating for Harry to sit with her. He grabbed the wooden chair next to him and sat it right across from her.

“So you don’t think it a statement to the people that the new building is ‘for the wealthy?’” Mrs. McGonagall asked.

“That was something said in the heat of the moment.” Harry said.

“Alright. The plaque on his statue won’t be just a tiny brass thing.” Mrs. McGonagall stated.

“Oh no. It will be carved right into the marble base.” Harry said. Mrs. McGonagall nodded.

“Shall I have the plans brought up?” She asked as she leaned over to press a button, most likely to summon her butler.

“Can we go over the blueprints at a later meeting? I have an event I must get to.” Harry said. Mrs. McGonagall nodded and removed her finger from the button.

“Very well. I’m glad we came to an agreement.” Mrs. McGonagall stated as she stood up. Harry stood up as well but the chair came with him.

“What?” Harry asked flabbergasted as the seat stayed firmly attached to him even when he wiggled. He looked at Mrs. McGonagall who looked surprised and called out for her butler.

“What is the meaning of this?” Mrs. McGonagall asked the surprised man.

“It must be the new varnish.” The butler said.

“Well, get turpentine, or call a furniture shop, or do something.” Mrs. McGonagall said. The butler nodded and left the room. “I’m sorry about this. Please take a seat.”

“Thanks. I have one.” Harry said resigned as he sat down to wait.

——————————-

Draco and Blaise had just left the benefit for the old office. It had been a bit dull but Blaise had turned it around. He somehow gave it an extra boost. Draco had a surprisingly wonderful time.

“I guess the meeting with Mrs. McGonagall was more important than Harry thought.” Draco said sadly.

“I’m sure he just got held up.” Blaise said. He didn’t like the frown on the blond’s face. “Maybe he’s at home?”

“Maybe.” Draco said still frowning. 

Blaise hailed a taxi and turned to see Draco walking away looking distressed. The jacket the blond had been eyeing was being taken out of the display. Blaise looked at the cabdriver for a second and then back at Draco.

“Can you hang on for a minute, Neville?” Blaise asked and grabbed Draco’s arm, walking into the shop.

Draco and Blaise watched as a man tried the jacket on with the help of a shop attendant. The shop attendant was touting all the great features of the jacket and how it wasn’t for everyone. When the attendant stepped away, Blaise stepped into view in the mirror the man was looking in. He caught the man’s eye and shook his head in the negative. 

——————-

Draco and Blaise were in the taxi that graciously waited for them. Draco was wearing his new jacket. They were heading back to the house.

“Hey. How did you know my name?” Neville the cabdriver asked as he looked in his rear view mirror at them.

“It says your name on your card.” Blaise pointed at the little information card that was on the dash. Neville hummed in response.

“Lets drive through the park.” Draco said as he gazed out the window.

“That’ll take you out of your way.” Neville pointed out.

“There’s nothing wrong with taking in the scenery.” Blaise said.

“I agree.” Neville said. “Too many people don’t stop to smell the roses. They’re trying to get somewhere too fast but they don’t know where. You two are the opposite. You know exactly where you want to go but you’re taking your time.”

“Chatty one, aren’t you?” Draco said.

“Sorry.” Neville said ducking his head down.

“There’s nothing wrong with having a chat. Communication is always important, after all.” Blaise said smiling at Neville and amused at the eye roll from Draco. 

“Oh. Ice skating.” Draco said. “Stop the car.”

“What’s wrong?” Blaise asked.

“Stop the car here.” Draco said in a more demanding tone. “Let’s go ice skating.”

“Alright.” Blaise said trying not to laugh at the bratty behavior. It amused more than annoyed him. 

The car stopped in an open spot next to a pond that was a natural ice skating rink during the winter. There was a gazebo with a live orchestra playing, setting the pace for the ice skaters. There were stands selling hot chocolate and roasted chestnuts. It looked like a picturesque wintery scene.

“Come on, Neville. Let’s go skating.” Blaise said before he got out of the car. Draco was already out watching the scene.

“I can’t ice skate.” Neville said. 

“Well then it’s time you tried.” Blaise said with a smile. He walked over to Draco and looped his arm around the blond’s, pulling him over to the skate rentals.

“It’s been so long since I’ve been on the ice.” Draco said as they were putting their ice skates on. Blaise helped Draco with his laces and then offered him a hand up but didn’t release his hand as they walked to the ponds edge.

“It’s like riding a bike.” Blaise stated as he confidently stepped on the ice.

Draco stepped on the ice and wobbled dangerously, but Blaise quickly wrapped an arm around his waist. Draco nodded as he felt steady enough. Instead of letting go, Blaise kept his arm around Draco and started to skate. Draco easily fell into the rhythm. Only then did Blaise let Draco go.

“See? Like riding a bike.” Blaise said. Draco snorted.

“It helps having something sturdy to hold onto.” Draco said. “Next you’ll tell me you’re a professional skater.”

“Well...” Blaise said with a smirk as he broke away from Draco to execute an aerial spin jump. Draco shook his head in disbelief. 

Blaise decided to do a whole routine that took up the entire skating pond. Everyone who had been skating stopped to make room and watch. Before he knew it, Draco was part of the routine. He had no idea how he did most of the steps he did but he did them without falling. 

They were finally stopping when they noticed Neville on the edge of the pond wearing skates. Neville stepped on the ice and was suddenly out of control. He nearly took out all the bystanders that had been watching the skate routine before finally being stopped by one of the support poles of a bridge. Blaise signaled for him to stay there and went to get him. 

Blaise helped Neville learn the basics of ice skating by leading him around the pond. When he released Neville’s hands the other man started to freak out. Blaise skated back over to Draco with Neville in his wake. It wasn’t until Neville kept missing Blaise that he realized he was actually skating.

—————————————

“Okay. He wasn’t abysmal.” Draco stated as Blaise waved at the taxi driving away.

“He was charming.” Blaise said.

“I don’t trust people who chat unnecessarily.” Draco said as they headed up the steps to the front door.

“You trust me, don’t you?” Blaise asked.

“You’re a friend.” Draco said trying to find his keys. Blaise opened the door.

“Well now he’s a friend.” Blaise pointed out.

“Hence the not abysmal.” Draco said amused. Blaise chuckled as he helped Draco out of his overcoat and boots.

Harry had been in his office looking up at the clock every thirty seconds. None of the solutions for his chair situation at Mrs. McGonagall’s had worked so he ended up calling Luna to bring him a new pair of trousers. The benefit had ended by the time he got out of the chair that he just headed home.

“It’s late.” Was the first thing he said when he exited his office.

“Oh Harry! Where were you?” Draco asked as he went over to hug and kiss Harry.

“I got held up. Where were you?” Harry asked barely responding to Draco’s embrace as he stared down Blaise.

“We went ice skating.” Draco said happily. “You should have seen me. I was gliding like a bird in the air.”

“I would have loved to. I need to speak to Blaise.” Harry said.

“Alright. Are the children still up?” Draco asked as he went over to the stairs.

“It’s really late so probably not.” Harry said still watching Blaise.

“Oh, Love. You didn’t say anything.” Draco said. Harry finally looked at him.

“Hm?” Harry hummed.

“My jacket. My new jacket.” Draco said as he posed. Harry walked closer to look at it.

“It’s lovely. Especially on you.” Harry said once more turning to look at Blaise. Draco smiled happily and walked up the stairs. 

Harry walked into his office with Blaise trailing after him. He paced a few times and finally turned to look at Blaise. Blaise was watching him curiously.

“I know that Draco is absolutely innocent in all of this.” Harry said. Blaise’s eyebrows rose in surprise.

“Of course.” Blaise said.

“You deliberately stopped me from joining you.” Harry said.

“Draco and I had a wonderful time.” Blaise said.

“Well, I didn’t.” Harry said bitterly.

“If you sent me to represent you I would have done it. You didn’t. So I represented you with your husband.” Blaise said cheekily.

“And that’s typical for angels?” Harry asked tersely.

“Sometimes. Angels must rush in where fools fear to tread.” Blaise said.

“I don’t understand and I don’t want to know. What are you really here for?” Harry asked suspiciously.

“To help you.” Blaise said.

“Well I don’t need your help anymore.” Harry said.

“Oh?” Blaise asked intrigued.

“I spoke to Mrs. McGonagall. She’s definitely on board and I should have the funds in a few days.” Harry said.

“Did you compromise your principles?” Blaise asked.

“That doesn’t matter. What matters is I’ve succeeded and no longer need you. Now leave me and Draco alone.” Harry said.

“That’s not how this works.” Blaise said.

“But I did it. How else do I get rid of you?” Harry said annoyed.

“Try praying.” Blaise said. He walked next to Harry next to the fireplace as the man shut his eyes tight. After a minute Harry opened his eyes and turned to where Blaise had been standing he started to get happy but turned a little more and saw Blaise standing there.

“You’re still here.” Harry said.

“That was no prayer, Harry.” Blaise reprimanded.

“It was straight from my heart! I want you to go.” Harry said harshly.

“Draco doesn’t.” Blaise said with a smirk.

“Draco... Get out. Get out of my house!” Harry said riled up.

“Draco’s going to be coming down soon. Don’t let him see you like this. Try to calm yourself.” Blaise said as he walked over to the door. He opened it and walked out smiling, shutting the door behind him.

Harry rushed over and opened the door. There was no one there. Harry looked up the stairs as he heard footsteps. Draco headed down.

“Where’s Blaise? The boys want to hear a story from him.” Draco said as he looked in Harry’s office. “Where is he?”

“Gone.” Harry said walking out of his office.

“Gone where?” Draco asked curiously.

“How should I know?” Harry said.

“Why did he leave so suddenly?” Draco asked instead.

“I got rid of him. I fired him. I told him to go away.” Harry said walking to Draco.

“Why?” Draco asked confused.

“Because he’s incompetent. He can’t do his job. And I can’t stand the sight of him.” Harry said. With that he walked to the drawing room and slammed the doors behind him.

Draco frowned heavily at the closed doors. He was so confused and hurt. He stood at the bottom of the stairs and looked up towards the boy’s room. It took him a few times to bring a smile to his face but he had to stay happy for his family, even if it hurt him.

————————————-

It had been a few days since Blaise had been let go by Harry. Christmas Eve at that. The boys had wondered where the man had gone to, especially since Draco told Albus and Scorpius that Blaise was going to tell them about Santa Claus. Draco had been in a quiet mood, being extra cheery around the children. Harry could see how upset Draco really was but didn’t know what to do.

“This is the list of people you and Draco will make house calls on, ending at Mrs. McGonagall’s.” Hermione said as she handed a piece of paper to Harry. She walked over and covered her typewriter.

“Thank you.” Harry said looking over the list.

“Good luck, Harry. And merry Christmas.” Hermione said as she hefted up her purse and headed for the office door.

“Merry Christmas.” Harry said.

“Oh! Merry Christmas, Draco.” Hermione said in surprise as she opened the door.

“Merry Christmas, Hermione.” Draco said quietly but with a small genuine smile.

“We should head out, Draco.” Harry said as he walked over to the other man. He stared at the jacket that Draco was wearing. It was the new one he got when he was out with Blaise. “We have many people to see.”

“Of course.” Draco said as he headed to the front door. Luna helped them put their overcoats on and opened the door for them. 

—————————

The tree that Draco had picked out had been delivered and set up in the drawing room. Luna had brought out the ornaments, garland, and tinsel. She was trying to figure out the best way to decorate it as she slowly backed away from the tree and nearly jumped out of her skin when she ran into someone.

“I’m sorry, Luna. I didn’t mean to startle you.” Blaise said as Luna stared at him wide eyed.

“Where have you been? The boys have been asking after you. Draco’s been so sad since you left.” Luna said.

“Is he here?” Blaise asked.

“No. Him and Harry have gone to make house calls.” Luna explained.

“Ah. One last push for funds, eh?” Blaise asked. “Tell the boys I’ll see them later. First I have some work to do.”

“Alright.” Luna said as she nodded slowly. She then turned to head up the stairs.

Blaise turned to the tree and eyed it critically. The few decorations Luna put on were a bit pathetic. He lifted his hands up slowly and the tree dressed itself in the ornaments and garland. He tilted his head and brought his hands slowly down, making tinsel cascade down the tree. He walked out of the room and looked back at the tree. He waved his hands and the tree lights turned on, lighting the tree beautifully. 

———————————

Blaise walked in the stately McGonagall mansion, the butler confused and indignant on Mrs. McGonagall’s behalf when he told the butler that Mrs. McGonagall would want to see him. The butler huffed but took his coat and went to tell Mrs. McGonagall as Blaise headed to the East Drawing Room.

He entered the room and glanced around. He heard a harp strum and turned to see a beautifully ornate harp. It was well taken care of. He started looking around the room when his eyes fell on a beautiful box inlaid with mother of pearl. He tried to open it but it was locked so he coaxed the box to unlock. 

When he opened the box there was folded sheet music in it for the harp. He read the small note at the top of the page and raised an eyebrow in surprise. This was a love note from a man that wasn’t Mrs. McGonagall’s late husband.

He glanced up and put the sheet music back in the box after giving it a once over. He made sure to lock the box once more. He quickly walked over to the harp, sat in the seat, pulling the harp to him and starting to strum.

Mrs. McGonagall walked into the room a little while after he started playing. Her eyes were wide as she looked perplexed and as if she’d seen a ghost. Her eyes started to get misty eyed as she watched Blaise play, staring at the harp. When Blaise finished he gently pushed the harp back into place and looked at the woman.

“There’s no one but me that knows that composition.” Mrs. McGonagall said.

“Its a shame that only you and I know the lost genius. The world lost a great composer.” Blaise said as he approached her. She looked at him in surprise.

“That was nearly forty years ago. You couldn’t have known him.” She stated.

“I’m much older than you think.” Blaise said with a smile as he guided her to the couch. She stared at him as she slowly sat down.

“What is your name?” She asked.

“My name is Blaise.” Blaise said as he joined her on the couch. “Now tell me about the man who wrote that music.” 

Mrs. McGonagall looked away for a moment and then looked back. Blaise just kept smiling at her. He prompted her with his eyes and a little bit of angel charm.

“The man who composed that music was the only man I ever loved.” Mrs. McGonagall said with conviction. “We were engaged to be married but I got frightened. He had nothing and I was afraid of poverty. He went away... and I never saw him again. I never loved my late husband, but he was very much in love with me and he was wealthy. I spent a fortune honoring his memory on empty monuments.”

Blaise listened to her confession, watching the regret, sorrow, and longing play on her face. He let her cry on his shoulder as years of buried feelings came to the forefront. He looked up when he heard the doorbell ring.

“You have visitors. It must be Draco and Harry.” Blaise said as he gently pulled away from Mrs. McGonagall.

“Oh no. I can’t see them like this.” Mrs. McGonagall said sniffling into her handkerchief.

“Of course you can.” Blaise said kindly as he stood up and held a hand out to help her up.

“No I- yes.” She tried to decline but when she looked up at Blaise she was compelled to meet with her visitors. 

“That a girl.” Blaise said cheekily earning a small laugh. “Just go out and greet them in your usual warm hearted manner.” Blaise encouraged as he guided her to the door, the butler walking in to announce Harry and Draco’s arrival.

“You’ll stay for dinner.” Mrs. McGonagall said as she turned in the doorway to look at Blaise.

“I’m afraid I can’t Minerva. I have a great deal of work to do.” Blaise said as he took the hand she held out. “But don’t keep Harry and Draco waiting.”

Mrs. McGonagall stared at him for a few seconds but then smiled and finally left the room. The butler smiled in amazement at Blaise and then quickly straightened his facial features. He quickly followed Mrs. McGonagall out.

———————-

“Draco.” Mrs. McGonagall said kindly as she walked over to the blond and kissed his cheek. “How nice of you to come see me. And Harry! A Merry Christmas. Come let’s go to the drawing room.” 

They walked out of the small room that they had been waiting in, Harry holding the door open for them. Harry looked back into the room as if he was looking for answers to this bizarre situation. Draco stared perplexed as Mrs. McGonagall looped her arm through his to walk with him to the drawing room.

“Harry.” Mrs. McGonagall called as Harry shut the door.

“What? Oh! Merry Christmas to you too Mrs. McGonagall.” Harry said.

“Come now, Harry. We’re very old friends. You must call me Minerva.” She said as she looped her other arm through his and led them across the front hall to the East Drawing Room. Draco and Harry had flabbergasted looks on their faces as they walked with her.

“And you as well, Draco.” Minerva said.

“Yes, of course.” Draco said politely as they walked through the doorway. Minerva let go of their arms to walk fully in the room.

“Oh.” She said in disappointment. “He’s gone already.”

“Who?” Draco asked.

“Blaise.” Minerva said as she turned to them. Draco smiled happily as he stepped closer to Minerva. Harry tensed up.

“He was here?” Draco asked hopefully.

“Should have known.” Harry said annoyed.

“Where did he go?” Draco asked.

“Poor man, he said he had so much work to do. Harry, you must let him rest.” Minerva said imploringly.

“I’ve been trying to make him do that.” Harry said.

“I can’t thank you enough for sending him to me.” Minerva gushed as she gestured for them to sit. “Meeting Blaise has been the greatest spiritual experience of my life.”

“I’m glad.” Draco said happily if a little confused as he and Harry sat on the couch, Minerva on the seat next to them.

“Where did you find him?” Minerva asked curiously.

“He found me.” Harry said staring hard at the coffee table.

“He’s an astounding man. He pointed out to me what I could really do with my money. Help the hungry and the poor, those displaced and those with nowhere to go. As noble as your new building would be, housing and provision are more needed.” Mrs. McGonagall said. Draco smiled at the suddenly generous woman but startled when Harry stood up.

“That’s nice, Mrs. McGonagall. I need to go.” He then turned to Draco. “I’ll see you at home.” With that he left the room, Draco watching him worriedly.

——————

Harry walked passed the Ministry seeing a flyer on the bulletin board listing the benefit he missed. He kept walking just letting his feet take him anywhere. Before he knew it he was outside Professor Lupin’s flat. Without thinking he rung the bell. 

“Harry!” Remus exclaimed surprised as he opened his door. He ushered Harry in.

“Hello Professor.” Harry said as he headed over to sit by the fire finally realizing how cold he was.

“No, no. Don’t sit in that seat, this is the best and most functional chair.” Remus indicated an old worn leather seat, which Harry sat in. “And I’m not your teacher anymore, call me Remus.”

“Right. Habit.” Harry said as he leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees.

“This is quite a surprise. Let’s have some sherry.” Remus said getting the bottle and some glasses.

“No thank you.” Harry said politely but Remus had already set the glasses down.

“Look at this.” Remus said as he held the bottle up for Harry to see. He poured the liquid into two glasses but when he held the bottle up it was still full. “This Sherry was of substandard quality but it was passable. Now it’s delicious, it stimulates, and it does the complete opposite of inebriate, no matter how much is ingested.”

“Is that so?” Harry asked as he shut his eyes in annoyance.

“What’s more, look at how much I’ve written. For 10 years I couldn’t write a single sentence and now? Now it’s as if every book I pick up yields new information.” Remus said brandishing a stack of papers enough to make a book with. “Do you know what this means?”

“It means Blaise was here.” Harry deadpanned.

“Why yes. He’s like no mortal man. Who is he? What is he?” Remus asked setting the papers down and bringing his small kitchen chair to sit on across from Harry.

“He said he’s an angel.” Harry said and then looked around. “Usually something tries to stop me from saying it.”

“Divine intervention or him?” Remus asked curiously.

“I’m not sure.” Harry said tiredly.

“Too bad. He’s such a nice fellow, if a little unorthodox. Of course it would take an angel to put me to work.” Remus said with a chuckle.

“Glad he did some good for some people. He’s brought nothing but disaster for me.” Harry said not even looking at Remus.

“Are you sure? He and Draco were in here the other day and Draco seemed happier than he’s been in years. In fact, he was quite like his snarky, witty, sarcastic self.” Remus pointed out.

“He’s a different person when he’s with him.” Harry retorted. “He’s made him despise me.”

“Are you sure he’s done that?” Remus asked with a raised eyebrow. Harry’s head turned sharply to look at him.

“You think it’s my fault?” Harry asked in a hurt tone.

“I didn’t say that, Harry. This isn’t exactly my strongest department for advice.” Remus said with a shake of his head. Harry stood up to pace.

“It probably is. I asked for this in more ways than one. Took for granted...” Harry petered out. “I suppose Blaise came just to confirm that I’ve lost the love of Draco and the children. I also must confess, old friend, that I was given a coin from you but could only see it’s commercial value. I don’t know where it’s gone.”

“Oh. I have it.” Remus said standing to move books aside. He then gave it to Harry.

“Where did you find it? Wait.” Harry stated knowing the answer was Blaise. 

“And what’s more, turns out it’s a museum piece, worth a fortune.” Remus said. He held Harry’s arm when the man tried to give it back. “You keep it. Give it to Draco as a Christmas gift. Perhaps it will bring you both luck. This might sound terrible, me being a broken down professor and you being the new and youngest Head Auror, but I feel sorry for you. I wish there was something I could do to help.”

“Thank you but I don’t think anything can be done.” Harry said staring down.

“There must be.” Remus said. “You and Draco love each other. You always have. Even when you were picking fights before you got together.” 

“Well, I love Draco.” Harry emphasized the ‘I’.

“Why don’t you fight for him then?” Remus pointed out.

“How do you expect me to fight-“ Harry started.

“You have an advantage.” Remus said nodding to himself as his eyes lit up with facts and knowledge.

“An advantage against an angel?” Harry asked incredulously.

“Yes, exactly. An angel. Draco is a creature of earth. As are you.” Remus pointed out giving him a pointed look.

———————-

Draco was standing in the drawing room with Luna, who was fluffing the tinsel in the tree. He had just returned home and immediately went to see what was giving off a glow from the drawing room. Luna had taken his coat and jacket and explained that Blaise had decorated the tree. She said that she had gone to speak to the children and when she came back it was decorated. 

“It’s beautiful Luna.” Draco said.

“I’m glad you like it. It’s been years since I’ve decorated one.” Blaise said making both people turn to look at him. Luna smiled at him and went to leave the room to put the coat and jacket away. “Goodnight Luna. Sweet dreams.”

After Luna left the room, Blaise turned to look at Draco. Draco opened his mouth then closed it only to turn away and run his hand over one of the strands of garland. Blaise stood in the doorway admiring the soft glow the tree cast on the blond.

“Draco.” Blaise said. Draco immediately turned to look at him. “My work here is almost finished. I’ll have to be moving along.”

“Oh.” Draco said as he looked down but walked over to the side table straightening whatever was on there. “Where are you going?”

“Wherever they send me.” Blaise said.

“Who are they?” Draco asked still staring at the table.

“My superior officers.” Blaise said.

“Will we ever see you again?” Draco asked. Blaise shook his head, even though Draco couldn’t see since his back was to him, and walked over to blond.

“No. They rarely send us to the same place twice. We might form attachments.” Blaise said. Draco turned to face him.

“What does that mean?” Draco asked. Blaise’s lips quirked up.

“Draco. I don’t want to leave.” Blaise said.

“Why?” Draco asked curiously.

“You make me want, Draco. You make me want everything.” Blaise said staring deeply into Draco’s eyes. Draco’s eyes widened in surprise.

“I think you should go.” Draco said.

“Don’t send me away Draco.” Blaise pleaded. 

“What are you saying, Blaise?” Draco asked.

“I’m tired of wandering. I’m tired of an existence of neutrality.” Blaise said as he stepped closer to Draco. Draco took a step back.

“No.” Draco said quietly and then stronger said, “you must leave. You have to go now. Never come back.”

Draco quickly walked passed Blaise and left the drawing room to quickly head upstairs. Draco didn’t even hear Harry calling out to him. Harry had just entered the front door when he saw Draco run up the stairs. When he looked in the drawing room he saw Blaise standing next to a Christmas tree.

He walked into the room, taking his jacket off, and then throwing it on the closest table. He then squared up and stared Blaise down. Blaise watched him the whole time but didn’t say anything.

“I’ve never fought an angel but I suggest you take off your coat and put up your dukes.” Harry said.

“Now why do you want to fight me, Harry?” Blaise asked and then started walking away. Harry followed him.

“Because you’re a thief! You tried to steal my husband, my children, my life, my everything.” Harry said angrily.

“Don’t you see as an angel it’s quite possible that I could destroy you with a bolt of lightning.” Blaise said crossing his arms.

“I don’t care! Draco means more to me than my life! I’m not going to lose him!” Harry said vehemently. Blaise’s eyes lit up as he smiled.

“Ah then I have news for you. I’m going.” Blaise said as he walked into Harry’s office, Harry following him.

“I’ll believe it when it happens.” Harry said. Blaise then turned to face him.

“No you won’t. Because when I’m gone you won’t remember a thing. You’ll never know an angel visited your house.” Blaise explained.

“And Draco?” Harry asked.

“He won’t remember. Nor the kids, Luna, Professor Lupin. No one.” Blaise said. Harry stared at him.

“I don’t trust you Blaise.” Harry said bluntly.

“You may because your prayer has been answered.” Blaise said.

“That’s not true. I was praying for the new office.” Harry said confused.

“No, Harry. You were praying for guidance. That has been given to you.” Blaise said. Harry walked over to the painting running a hand through his hair. Blaise looked up and said, “Yes just a minute please.”

“Goodbye Harry.” Blaise said walking over and holding his hand out for a handshake. Harry stared down at his hand but took it to shake.

“Blaise... if we need you again, will you come back?” Harry questioned.

“Oh no. I’ll ask to be assigned to the other side of the universe.” Blaise said.

“Was I That bad?” Harry asked making Blaise laugh a little but shake his head.

“No. It was me. When an immortal finds himself envying the mortal entrusted in his care that’s a danger signal.” Blaise said and then gave Harry an intense look. “Take him in your arms and hold him tight.” He once more looked up. “Alright, coming. Kiss him for me, you lucky Harry.” 

Blaise gave Harry a meaningful look as he turned and walked away. Harry side eyed Blaise as he walked towards the door to his office and then turned to face the fireplace. He approached the fireplace, staring down. 

He jerked his head up and scrubbed his hands over his face. He then looked around his office as if he was supposed to be doing something. He walked out of his office. When he looked at the stairs he suddenly ran up.

———————-

Draco had checked in on the boys, satisfied they were all asleep he headed to his room. He checked on Lily in her crib, the little baby fast asleep. Draco couldn’t help it so he leaned down and gently kissed her head. Draco stood up quickly when Harry rushed in saying his name.

“Shhh she’s sleeping.” He said quietly. Harry looked at him, seemingly searching for something.

“Are you alright?” Harry asked. Draco quirked an eyebrow.

“Of course I am.” Draco said and then pointed at something behind Harry.”Did you get that for Lily?”

“No.” Harry said looking at the beautiful angel doll set next to Lily’s crib.

“Hm. Maybe Luna got it for her.” Draco said quietly. He then walked over to the bathroom. Harry quickly followed him in and shut the door behind them, taking Draco into his arms.

“Harry, what brought this on?” Draco asked slightly startled.

“I don’t know. I just suddenly wanted to feel happy and having you in my arms makes me feel happy.” Harry said. Draco blushed.

“Idiot.” Draco said fondly. Harry grinned.

“Downstairs there’s a big bowl of punch.” Harry said.

“Yes, that’s for the party tomorrow night.” Draco said.

“Let’s go down and drink some. Let’s drink to us. To our happiness. To our many years together and forever. Then let’s smash the glasses in the fireplace.” Harry said. 

“I can’t believe Finnegan taught you that tradition.” Draco said with a roll of his eyes.

“Nothing says finality like making a toast, drinking your drink, then smashing the glasses. No take backs.” Harry said cheekily. 

Draco snorted but smiled at him. Harry’s breath caught at the exquisite beauty that was in his arms. So many emotions welled up in him that he didn’t know what to say. Instead he pulled Draco closer and kissed him like he hadn’t in years.

——————————

Remus was walking towards Harry’s and Draco’s house, having been invited to go to their annual Christmas party. Judging by the amount of people heading in that direction, so had half the old block. Remus stopped next to the gate turning to look behind him. There were many people around but he felt as if there was someone he should be seeing. He shrugged and turned back to enter the house. A handsome, well dressed man standing across the street, never being seen but leaving feelings of accomplishment, happiness, and love, turned and walked away. 

——————-

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Yes there was a Frozen reference because I couldn’t help myself.
> 
> You are more than welcome to imagine how Draco and Harry have their children. Maybe in this AU men can conceive. Or maybe the stork is real and no one has to carry a growing baby in their body with risk to themselves and the unborn baby, plus no pain of childbirth. Skies the limit.
> 
> Again Happy Holidays! And a Happy and Joyous New Year and New Decade!


End file.
